


The Holiday

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, The Holiday AU, fan mix, film poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: Two women troubled with guy-problems swap homes in each other's countries, where they each meet a local guy and fall in love.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something but my writing muse is not there at the moment, but I still wanted to do something. So instead I was inspired to make a film poster and a fan mix of songs that I felt suited the plot bunny I had. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Plot:** Morgana Pendragon is a lawyer in London’s most prestigious law firms and has just gotten out of a trainwreck of a marriage. Now, she doubts the whole constitution of marriage. Meanwhile, Gwen Smith is a successful screenwriter in LA who has just been dumped by her boyfriend of three years two weeks before Christmas. When she finds out that he’s already begun seeing another woman, Gwen begins to feel utter despair over how her life is turning out. Deciding that she wants to getaway for the holidays she discovers Morgana’s ad offering her country cottage in Surrey on a house swapping website. Answering the ad, Morgana is pleased for the opportunity to stay at Gwen’s luxurious LA house. 

While in each other’s homes, Morgana meets Gwen’s best friend Merlin who is a fellow writer and through their mutual love of science fiction become fast friends. Morgana finds herself falling for Merlin, but after the mess of her divorce she doubts her feelings. Gwen, on the other hand, becomes acquainted with Morgana’s half-brother Arthur after he unexpectedly discovered her at his sister’s cottage. At first, Gwen thinks Arthur is an arrogant prat after he rudely asked to stay in the spare room as he is too drunk to go back to his own place. But when they both find themselves stranded in the cottage during a horrible snowstorm, Gwen finds herself drawn to him after he reveals a softer side. Only problem is he already has a girlfriend.

**Music:**

**White Christmas - Darlene Love ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY1MAsk-eAA)) **

_“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow, snow…” _

*~*~*~*

**Last Christmas - Wham! ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwNV7TAWN3M)) **

_“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special…”_

**Winter Song - Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson (** **[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67xr_KKPTHE)) **

_“...I still believe in summer days.  
The seasons always change  
And life will find a way.  
I'll be your harvester of light  
And send it out tonight  
So we can start again…”_

*~*~*~*

**Hold My Heart - Sara Bareilles ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY30PLBhzH4))**

_“...Does anybody know how to hold my heart  
How to hold my heart?  
I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon  
I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark  
How to hold my heart  
I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you…”_

*~*~*~*

**All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY)) **

_“...I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…”_

*~*~*~*

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Judy Garland ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxxTHzERTsk))**

_“...Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yuletide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away…”_

*~*~*~*

**When We Come Alive - Ruelle ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqR1Q6RygR8)) **

_“I can see the future  
Painted in my eyes  
Open up the door and  
Fade into the light…”_

*~*~*~*

**What Are We Waiting For? - Ruelle ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6njOu_ud1Bw)) **

_“...Suddenly, I can see_  
Everything I've waited for  
Awakening, inside a dream  
So what are we waiting for?...” 


End file.
